Haunted Insanity
by CommanderofInsanity
Summary: When the survivors left Heavenly Host, the dead stayed inside. Mayu, along with Seiko and Yui, try to bring Morishige back to his senses. Even if they were just ghosts, they can still overcome their hurt somehow.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Suicide

After Morishige did the unthinkable, he returned. Of course, he was not alive, but the teenager still had his sadistic cravings. He did give into the darkening. Sakutaro laughed when his eyes found the body of himself. It was beautiful, and his own figure looked like a detailed doll like all the rest. If he was alive, not a ghost, Morishige would have probably taken a picture to relive its artistic violence.

Then he remembered that Mayu was probably a ghost too. Wandering around the school like he was. Sakutaro Morishige knew he must find her again, for her smile always saved him in life.


	2. Chapter 1: Realization

Chapter 1: Realization

I stared at my remains plastered onto the wall near the infirmary. There was nothing but blood ,little bits of organs, tissue, bone, and skin. It made me sick to know that was me, yet I could not vomit. There was nothing to do now. The only sensation running through my nonexistent veins was pain, and I wished that Shig-nii was where I was. Hopefully he escaped this hell of a school.

"Mayu, is that you?" somebody asked me. "Oh my god, you were killed here too!"

"I recognize that voice...Seiko-" Before I could say anything, I noticed that Seiko had a crooked neck covered with scars. She walked up to the deformed ghost.

"It really is you! I was just guessing at first, but it seems like you were murdered as well. Goddammit, I don't even know if Naomi is alive. Hopefully she'll actually read that text somehow and understand everything."

"Wait, Seiko, did you see Shig-nii anywhere?" I questioned.

"No-"

"You're so much more depressed than you usually are, but I think I understand why. This school did kill you after all." Seiko looked at the wall for the second.

"So, I'm going to guess that you're the one that was spattered on this wall," said Seiko. "I remember seeing this earlier." Her eyes then darted back to me, and they were not filled with energy like they used to. Then I wondered about my parents. If I was gone, what would they do? Did they even know that their daughter was missing?

"I know that this is changing the subject, but I'm going to ask anyways. What about our families?" Right on cue, one of the ghost children arrived. When I noticed her, I did not know to be afraid or try to talk to her again. There was just this want to figure out how she was really like before the tragedy of her death. She had only been a little and probably terrified child during dying.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Kanno, and I'm the new Sachiko." Neither of the girls knew about what the 'new Sachiko' thing was about. Their ghost faces were decorated with confusion. The ghost was wearing a dress that I did not recognize.

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to be rude, but can I question you about something?" Mayu waited for an answer along with Seiko.

"Yes-"

"Sorry for interrupting, yet I want to be informed about who in our original group survived and died. It would your welcoming gift to us for staying in Heavenly Host," Mayu proposed. Scared, I started to feel more of the pain. Most people would think that this would stop me from doing this, but I must continue onward. Pain would never stop me from making sure Shige-nii was alright.

"Fine, I'll tell you since you're already dead, and I kinda murdered you. Are you sure that you really want to know though?"

"Even if everybody else died or survived, we want to be informed about everybody else," voiced my friend.

"Alright, I'll tell you, so don't throw a pissy fit with the dead list. If I remember correctly, Ayumi, Naomi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Yuka all solved the problem to get out of here. Yui and Sakutaro weren't as lucky. I recall that the past Sachiko's favorite out of all of you was Sakutaro as well." After that, there was one of the infamous earthquakes. Yuki disappeared, leaving the two of us alone. It subsided a couple of seconds later.

"Naomi is okay, so that's a good thing. Poor Morishige and Sensei Yui are in the same boat as us. Still, I ponder about what Yuki said there."

"Let's search for their ghosts then." I grabbed Seiko's hand and ran down the hallway. My old body was being left behind, but I did not care. Even if we were dead, Shige-nii and I had an inseparable bond.


End file.
